In many fields of applications, a concentration of a chemical substance is to be determined. Such applications come, for instance, from the fields of analytics, environmental technology and medical applications. In many cases, these analyses are carried out under field conditions outside a laboratory or a similar environment. Simple usability is, therefore, often a desired design goal.
Depending on the nature of the analysis, its circumstances and further boundary conditions, the sensor device coming into contact with the substance to be analyzed may, eventually, not be usable again. This may be caused by a degradation of the sensor device, a contamination of the sensor device or for other reasons, for instance, in medical application for hygienic reasons. Therefore, it may be interesting to design the sensor device in such a way that it is easy to replace. Therefore, an efficient fabrication might also be interesting.
Therefore, a demand exists to improve a trade-off between an efficient fabrication, an accurate determination of a concentration and a simple usability.